My New Philosophy
.]] .]] "My New Philosophy" is a song sung by Sally Brown, Schroeder, and Lucy, that was introduced for the 1999 Broadway revival of the stage musical You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown. It does not appear in the 1985 animated TV special of the same name. In the song, Sally sings to Schroeder about the new philosophies she has. Lyrics :Sally: Oh yeah, that's what you think! :Schroeder: What? :Sally: That's my new philosophy. "Oh yeah, that's what you think". :Schroeder: Well, why are you telling me? :Sally: What? :Schroeder: Why are you telling me? :Sally: "Why are you telling me?" I like it. That's a good philosophy. :"Why are you telling me? Why are you telling me?" :"Why are you telling me", my new philosophy. :The teacher gave a D on last week's homework. :She said, "Miss Sally Brown, your grades are going down." :I could have told her...... :Schroeder: Your new philosophy? :Sally: My new philosophy. :"Miss B?" :"I'm she." :"Look see." :"A 'D'?" :"A 'D'." :"Well, why are you telling me?" :And that's my new philosophy! :Schroeder: That's your new philosophy? :Sally: "Why are you telling me?" My new philosophy. :Schroeder: That's great Sally, but I have go practice Chopin's Nocturne in B-flat minor. :Sally: NO! I like it. "No!" That's a good philosophy. "No! No! No!" :Schroeder: That's your new philosophy, huh? :Sally: Yes......... I mean, no! :Just like a busy bee, each new philosophy :Can fly from tree to tree and keep me moving, :When life's a dizzy maze, :On alternating days, :I choose a different phrase... :Schroeder: Your new philosophy? :Sally: My new philosophy. :Schroeder: Sally! Some philosophies are simple, "Man does not live by bread alone". Some philosophies are clear. :Sally: "Leave your message at the sound of the tone". :Both: But some philosophies, pick-and-choose deciding what goes in it. :Schroeder: Some take a lifetime. :Sally: Mine take a minute. :Schroeder: But Sally, anything that takes a minute can't be very lasting. :For instance, Beethoven took two years to complete his brilliant ninth symphony. :Sally: NO! :Schroeder: I can't stand it! :Sally: "I can't stand it?" I like it! :It's like a gaurentee. My new philosophy, :And things are sure to be, a whole lot brighter. :"Oh yeah, that's what you think!" :"Why are you telling me?!" :"No!" :"I can't stand it!" :Now life is free and easy! Much more philosophy-zy, with my brand new......... :You know, someone has said that we should live each day as if it was the last day of our life. :Lucy: Aah! This is the last day! This is it! I only have 24 hours left! Help me! Help me! This is the last day! Aaaaaahhhh!! :Sally: Clearly, some philosophies aren't for all people. :And that's my new philosophy! Notes * Originally, Charlie Brown was the one who said the line "We should live this day as if it were the last day of our life" in the strip from May 2, 1973 Videos You're a good man, Charlie Brown - My New Philosophy 14 My New Philosophy 2016 Off-Broadway Cast Version Category:Songs Category:You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown Category:Schroeder Category:Sally Brown Category:Lucy van Pelt